Disc brake pads are used in a variety of vehicles of varying size, including motorcycles, automobiles, and trucks, and generally include a backing plate and a friction pad attached to the backing plate. The size and shape of the brake pads, backing plates, and/or friction pads may vary depending upon the size and/or weight of the vehicle with which they are used. One or more features such as slots may be included in the friction surface to aid in cooling. Particular configurations for the slots may amplify the speed and/or amount of airflow, thereby improving the cooling effect.